Main:Lieke Wevers
Leeuwarden, Friesland, Netherlands |Row 3 title = Years on National Team |Row 3 info = 2009-present |Row 4 title = Club |Row 4 info = Bosan Ton Almelo |Row 5 title = Coach(es) |Row 5 info = Vincent Wevers |Row 6 title = Current status |Row 6 info = Active}}Lieke Wevers (born September 17 in Leeuwarden) is a Dutch elite gymnast and 2016 Olympian. She's the 2015 European Games Balance Beam Champion, and team, all-around, and floor exercise bronze medalist. She has a twin sister, Sanne, who is also on the Dutch National team. Both of them are coached by their father, Vincent. Career Wevers is known mostly around the World Cup circuit. Her international debut came at the Cottbus Turnier der Meister in 2009, where she won silver on balance beam and placed eighth on uneven bars. She went on to win gold on balance beam at the Moscow World Stars later that year. 2012 She competed at the 2012 London Olympic Test Event, to help the Netherlands qualify a full team to the Olympics. Unfortunately, the Dutch team finished eighth in the team final and could only qualify one athlete. 2014 In late April, she competed in a friendly meet against gymnasts from Great Britain, winning team silver and posting the highest score on balance beam (14.450). In June, she competed at the Dutch Nationals, placing fifth on beam and eleventh in the all-around. In September, she competed at a friendly meet against France and Austria, winning team gold. She was named to the Dutch team for the World Championships, and helped them finish tenth in qualifications, qualifying a full team to the next World Championships. 2015 In February 2015, Wevers competed only on balance beam at the Sidijk Tournament. In late May, she placed seventh with her team and eighth in the all-around at the Flanders International Team Challenge in Ghent, Belgium. In June, she competed at the inaugural European Games in Baku, winning gold on balance beam and three bronze medals with the team, in the all-around, and on floor exercise. Wevers, along with her twin sister, was named to the Dutch team for the World Championships in Glasgow, Scotland in October. There, she helped the Dutch team qualify a full team to the Olympics for the first time in almost fifty years. The Dutch team finished the team final in eighth place. Individually, she placed thirteenth in the all-around, and was subbed into the floor exercise final to replace an injured athlete, where she placed eighth. 2016 Wevers, along with her sister, competed at the Olympic Test Event in April. She won bronze on balance beam. At the Dutch National Championships, she placed tenth in the all-around. She was named to the Dutch Olympic team in July.Olympics Rio Olympics The Netherlands competed in the fourth subdivision of qualifications, starting on uneven bars. They finished qualifications in seventh place and were able to hang on to qualify to the team final, where they finished seventh. Individually, Wevers qualified seventeenth into the all-around and finished twentieth in the final. 2017-2018 Wevers continued to compete after Rio. She only competed on balance beam at the World Championships in Montreal, Canada in October, but didn't make the event final. In December, she competed at the Toyota International, placing fourth on balance beam. Wevers said she felt physically exhausted after the World Championships and took 2018 off to rest her body and rehab in Tenerife, Spain.rest and rehab 2019 Wevers returned to competition at the Flanders International Team Challenge in June, placing an impressive fifth in the all-around and fourth with her team. In October, she competed at the World Championships in Stuttgart, Germany. She helped the Netherlands place eighth in the team final and qualify a full team to the 2020 Olympics. Medal Count Floor Music 2015-2016 - “Nuvole Bianche” by Ludovico Einaudi References